Euphoria
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: Porque la alegría que acompaña a la euforia es una delicia, porque nos hace querer permanecer en ella por siempre, disfrutando de sus placeres mas grandes; pero esta es efímera, tan efímera como una polilla ante una fuerte llamarada. Y lo único que nos queda es aferrarnos a un lejano recuerdo. [BanxElaine] [One-Shot]


Bien, se que que esta será mi primera historia dentro de este fandom (aunque de leer he leído unas cuantas) así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Y bueno creo que de eso (y de mi gran amor por Ban y Elaine) surgió una historia la mar de peculiar y sentimental (e incluso un tanto deprimente) que podría haber escrito. Bueno se que es mi primer aporte de esta pareja y espero que esto no salga tan desastroso como pense que sería cuando lo revise (como unas diez veces) así que mejor me dejo de auto compadecerme y le permito leer esta especie de pseudo one shot que hice _**¡Espero de verdad les guste!**_

De donde surgió la historia? La verdad esta vino escuchando una canción de una hermosa banda llamada Xandria, dicha canción es la que da el titulo a la historia y de allí se desglosa el contenido de esta, así que si desean escucharla tan solo busquen **Euphoria** de **Xandria** (Yo la recomiendo para la historia como soundtrack). Ahora sin mas les permito leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Toda la grandiosa historia de **Nanatsu no Taizai (The Seven Deadly Sins)** y sus increibles personajes **¡No son de mi propiedad!** Estos pertenecen a **Nakaba Suzuki** , quien ha hecho que llore sin consuelo por la historia de Ban y Elaine. Yo solo los tomo prestados para mostrar una pequeña historia, además que no busco ganancia monetaria o de ningún tipo por esto.

* * *

 ** _Euphoria._**

 _"Hubo una vez por aquellos lejanos atardeceres que una historia surgió, esos donde los cielos parecían brillar de escarlatas cual rubíes y de cobrizos difuminados como algodones de borgoña, aquellos donde los suelos eran mas suaves que la seda mas fina y los aromas mas exquisitos que los el de los mismísimos Elíseos; aquella vez que entre risas, suspiros y cantos de las musas un travieso mortal y la ninfa mas dulce de toda la creación de Zeus parecieron perderse de la inquisitiva mirada de Kronos. Sin embargo aquella Euforia inicial fue efímera, tan efímera como una brasa ante un vendaval y lo único que queda para unir los pedazos de una falacia con tintes maniacos es fingir que esta continua presente"_

Cuando preguntas a los simples mortales que caminan inocentes por las calles el significado de la palabra euforia, muchos dirán que es aquella escena, esa particular sensación que parece abrumar todos los sentidos y plasmar una sonrisa boba en los labios; euforia es lo que siente el niño inocente al esconderse de sus camaradas en un juego, la que siente la joven que entusiasta espera por una velada de ensueño, la que saborea en sus poros la madre que arrulla por primera vez a su hijo, la que degusta el varón a la espera de ver a la sonrojada novia cruzar en dirección al altar; pero ¿Aquella placentera percepción existe? Quizá si preguntas a una atractiva voz cercana a tus espaldas, esta responderá con tono cantarín (similar al de alguien que tararea) y notoriamente sarcástico que la euforia es un invento que le dicen los padres a sus hijos para que se dirijan a la cama con una sonrisa estúpida y recen a alguna deidad distante por fantasías que jamás llegarán a cumplirse.

Y sabes en cuanto pronuncie esas palabras aquel hombre con un gran magnetismo animal, la mujer de curvas finas y cabellos de plata parpadeará curiosa con su único ojo visible mientras el rubio que posee rasgos aniñados (pero que de niño no tiene nada) dejará de jugar con la delantera de su compañera para después reñirle con un tono un tanto bromista, para luego ser correspondido por el peculiar cerdo parlanchín, unos pasos mas distante una pequeña gran jovencita (que aunque lo niegue a veces no logra ocultar sus treinta pies de altura) y cuyos cabellos son de caoba detendrá los juegos con sus coletas para hacer un puchero y reclamar que las palabras del varón con ojos de carmín son algo crueles; sin embargo junto a la enorme muchachita un pequeño niñito (que tampoco es tan joven como se ve), quien flotando sobre una especie de almohadón solo atinará a cruzar miradas con el otro por unos breves segundos para luego terminar suspirando en cuanto el mudo contacto se quiebre, puesto que sabe (o al menos trata de hacerse una idea, aunque ello no le agrade demasiado) del origen de aquella peculiar actitud.

Entonces cuando se escuchen suficientes quejas, comentarios o alguna curiosa acción haga que las miradas de los caminantes se dirijan en torno a su colorida manada, ese será el momento en el que una estridente carcajada invada todo el sonido del lugar y se distingan en los labios de nuestro (se podría decir) protagonista un par de caninos; quien llevando sus brazos a la nuca se dedicará a pronunciar unas palabras que mas que una oración sonarán como una canción _"La felicidad siempre será efímera, como cualquier fantasía~"_ dirá él para luego reír en una nueva tanda de sonoras risotadas, sin algún motivo particular aparente, como si hubiera escuchado un hilarante chiste, cual jocosa broma que hubiesen presenciado esos iris que se asemejan al color bermellón; sus compañeros de aventura solo le verán entonces: la joven princesa con innata curiosidad, el capitán de la escuadra con los brazos cruzados y gesto analítico, el veloz cerdito con ligera confusión, la gigante de ojos violeta con un puchero en los labios _"Eres raro"_ dirá después para luego admirar desde su privilegiado campo de visión el lindo paisaje que le rodea; solo será cuando el chico de orbes de ámbar y cabellos anaranjados dedique su tiempo a pensarse la situación que las carcajadas se detendrán, que por una milésima de segundo reinará el silencio y que luego un sonido propio de sus mas dulces recuerdos le hará estremecer sin que los demás lo noten. ¿Acaso no es esa la melodía que solo las hadas tararean como arullo para dormir?

Y de sus labios esa extraña melodía será tarareada, cual canción de cuna recitada por las hadas (lo que es irónico pues la escuchó de los labios de una; una noche donde los sueños eran sueños, las risas bendiciones de las diosas y las esperanzas algo mas que falacias rotas de una distante memoria), así que la degusta todo el tiempo que el sonido permanece en sus labios, la saborea como si dejar de hacerlo provocará que el dulce sonido se perdiera en las dunas del olvido y se dedica a ensoñar, a soñar con ojos abiertos mientras la brisa del lugar choca con su nariz y la deliciosa melodía se repite una y una vez (pues la rebobina en su mente cuando esta acaba). Quizá aquel grupo al que pertenece (ese que a veces piensa en abandonar) le vea como un enorme egoísta, un grandioso problemático, puede que ellos no estén del todo errados, quizás hasta razones les dará para que piensen ello (como esa ocasión que terminó con la vida de tan repugnante criatura que una vez se hizo llamar caballero sagrado), pero dejando de lado aquello que le haría un digno monstruo de cuidado (como su mencionado egoísmo o su gran y arrogante ego) mas que como un humano peligroso y poderoso aquel joven con iris de color borgoña y cabellos rebeldes cuyo color se asemeja al de la dama de plata se catalogaría con una sola frase: ¡Él es el más grande de los pecadores!

¿Blanco o negro? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Puro o corrupto? Al final para todas esas cuestiones la respuesta siempre será la misma: ¡Todos somos unos jodidos pecadores! Pues es en medio de estos (y de sus angustiantes expiaciones) que llegaremos a las mas reveladoras epifanías, a las mas grandilocuentes de las fantasías; quizá la humanidad llegará a negarlo o dado el caso de afirmarlo adjudicará dichas declaraciones a unos pobres desdichados del mundo, a las almas caídas en desgracia, a los malaventurados, a los pobres diablos cuyas almas son mancilladas y sus espíritus escupidos por los dioses perversos, a esos cuya cordura es arrebatada poco a poco por hambrientos demonios siniestros... Y cuando pase ¡Oh cuando tan magnánimo espectáculo de inicio el mundo se hundirá en mas mierda de la pueda soportar! Será entonces cuando de sus labios otro tarareo aparezca y se escuche por unos breves segundos, deleitando al paisaje con su ritmo _"Todos somos pecadores y al final nos vamos a pudrir en el infierno por ello~"_ piensa con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus facciones escuchando para si mismo aquella canción que no desea compartir con nadie (pues le reclama como suya desde esa noche que la más bella de las hadas la cantó a su lado hasta dormirse). Y él, ¡Oh él es un sucio y repugnante pecador!

Pero ¿Cuál es su gran pecado? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que los dioses giraran su rostro ante sus plegarias? No fue su gran egoísmo, ni su inherente arrogancia, ni siquiera su pasado como un bandido llegaría a ser el causante de esa serie de castigos impuestos por las perversas deidades; se podría decir mas bien (incluso él lo dirá con una sonrisa) que es por su enorme codicia, aquel pecado que le hace ser conocido como uno de los humanos mas impuros, uno de los pecados mas grandes; después de todo entre risas aceptará su cruel destino ¡No por algo es un codicioso zorro! _"Me aburro, iré dentro~"_ dirá el varón estirando sus brazos y llevándolos a la nuca abandonará su posición sobre el gran cerdo verdoso para luego entrar con desinterés en la edificación, tarareando mientras tanto otra leve cancioncilla, una mirada por allí y una sonrisilla al dar con aquella gran botella _"¡Yoh aquí estás!~"_ saldrá de sus labios casi con rima, para luego arrebatar el corcho y beber un hondo trago ¡Al menos por hoy quería aparentar que creía en la famosa euforia! Esa que le invadirá luego de varios sorbos, esa que le hará reir a carcajadas mientras dando tumbos regresará con el resto; será entonces cuando la tercera princesa mirará la escena, el rubio soltará una risita, el cerdito chillará en cuanto sienta un peso extra en su cuerpo rosa, la jovencita de la tribu de los gigantes sólo rodará los ojos acostumbrada a la situación y el antiguo rey de las hadas simplemente suspirará por el espectáculo.

Porque al final todos estamos un poco locos, un poco tristes, un poco rotos, un poco jodidos; porque el infierno es la tierra cuando no puedes ir con la gente que añoras, porque no poder morir mas que don se convierte en maldición, que el horror no se compara con la miseria de vivir en ese constante sin sabor que muestra el mundo en un muerto gris, que la felicidad no existe, que la euforia es solo una falacia que nos dibujan con falsedad; así que se dejará llevar por el dulce aroma del licor, permitirá que sus mejillas se tiñan de carmín con cada trago que se desliza por su garganta y reirá a carcajadas, balbuceará una que otra palabra inteligibles mientras se abraza al pequeño porcino. Porque sería capaz de irse contra el mundo entero con tal de recuperar a su única persona, porque entre sueños es de las pocas formas de sentirla, de tocarla, de adorarla; y se quedará soñando, añorando que por fin le hace libre, que por fin la lleva con él, que por fin le hace suya como le promete cada vez que la ve; que el apodo de -Muerto viviente- no es simplemente por no poder dejar este mundo sino también porque su interior está mas muerto que vivo y que sigue aquí por no tener alternativa alguna. Es por ello que se quedará fingiendo que la euforia que siente no es producto del licor, que sus carcajadas no son una fachada para ocultar su propia miseria, que se ríe para no pensar mucho y que tararea para aparentar que aún ella está a su lado; será al final cuando caiga a los brazos de Morfeo sobre un agotado cerdito que entre susurros casi inaudibles llamará a su amada hada y deseará sentir la euforia de verle aunque sea en las fantasías mas lejanas.

* * *

Y creo que esto será todo, solo me queda decir que espero la historia sea de su agrado y la disfruten que para eso es que se hace. Y que si gustosos desean pueden dejar un review con el botón de abajo: _**¡Un review siempre será bien recibido!**_

 _ **Sin mas me despido espero esto sea de su agrado...**_


End file.
